


Today's Forecast

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving Youji and Natsuo a bath isn't as easy as it sounds.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Some AU, not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Forecast

Today's Forecast (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Soubi and Kio were chatting about art class when they passed by the bathroom and heard giggling and splashing.

"Who's in there?" Soubi wondered out loud.

"It's Youji and Natsuo," Kio replied. "I told them to take a bath." He looked down and gasped as he saw water leaking out from under the door. He and Soubi went into the bathroom.

Two boys looked up and grinned with the innocence of angels even as Kio and Soubi's feet splashed in the puddles as they approached the tub.

"I thought I told you two to take a bath, not flood the place having a water fight."

"We were getting around to it," Youji remarked.

"Your water will get cold soon," Soubi commented, dipping his hand in. "We'd better get you washed and out of there." He patted Youji's head. "Their hair is still dry."

"Okay, then we'll wash that first." Kio folded a towel under himself by the tub so he wouldn't have to kneel in the wet and Soubi followed suit.

"Don't you pull my hair, Soubi!" Youji warned as the art student carefully gathered the mint green mass of locks from the water.

"I won't."

"Ow, you DID!"

Soubi wiped the bathwater from his face that Youji had splashed him with as punishment.

"What do you mean, 'ow'?" Soubi replied calmly. "Neither of you can feel pain."

"I felt it tug," Youji insisted.

"Don't be silly," Kio told him. "Behave yourself and let Soubi wash your hair. Natsuo likes it, see?"

"It feels nice, Youji," Natsuo assured him, closing his eyes as Kio lathered his hair.

Youji relented and allowed Soubi to start work on his hair. The next outcry came when Kio was rinsing Natsuo's.

"Ew, ew, ew, it went into my eyes and mouth!" He tried flushing the soap off his face desperately, flinging it everywhere in the process.

"You can't feel it sting your eyes – ack, stop splashing me!" Kio protested.

"I can still taste it, ew!" Natsuo whined.

Soubi sighed and gave Kio a look. "I think it will come down to who is more stubborn – these two or us."

Youji and Natsuo shared a knowing grin.

\--

Twenty minutes later, the two little boys ran out of the bathroom and scampered down the hall, giggling. Ritsuka watched them go by, then looked into the bathroom to see Soubi and Kio, soaked from head to foot, water dripping off their glasses.

"Were you caught in a flood?" Ritsuka asked, approaching carefully through the big puddles.

"We gave Youji and Natsuo a bath," Kio admitted, wringing out the tail of his shirt.

Soubi smiled resignedly. "I guess we should have realized that in that situation, the probability of precipitation would be 'zero.'"

Kio and Ritsuka gave him flat-eyed looks and pushed him backwards into the still-draining tub.

\--

(Prompt phrase -- Slippery When Wet)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
